marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Zombies Vol 1 3
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Antagonists: * ** ** Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** 3 other unnamed accolytes, one of whom may be * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** *** **** Hank Pym's secret laboratory Items: * | StoryTitle1 = Marvel Zombies: Part 3 of 5 | Synopsis1 = As the story continues, Iron Man leads the charge of flying zombies against the Silver Surfer. The Surfer fends off the zombies with his energy blasts, cutting Stark in half at the waist and striking Moondragon down in the throng below. Stark manages to get hold of the Surfer's board and grapples him along with Nova and Vulture. The Surfer's skin is quite impenetrable, however, and Stark just breaks his teeth trying to take a bite. The Surfer manages to shake the trio, and quickly dispatches Nova and Captain Marvel. Thor is more successful, and knocks the Surfer from his board when he shatters his makeshift hammer on the Surfer's face. The Colonel leads the rush on the ground, telling everyone to keep the silver stranger off balance. This strategy doesn't amount to much, and the Surfer quickly dispatches the Vulture, Moon Knight, Namor, and Falcon. Wolverine slashes at him, but the force of the blow just rips the adamantium bones from the rotten flesh of his arm. Wolverine ends up right by Stark's torso. Stark ask Logan to toss him into the fray so he can use what's left of his power for one more repulsor blast. Wolverine complies, and tosses Tony into the melee as the Surfer takes out Speedball and Gambit. Hank Pym watches safely from the shadows of an alley, very thankful that he took his time getting back from the lab. He decides to wait until this whole ordeal is over. Elsewhere on the sidelines, Spider-Man resolves to finally just pull off his dangling, broken leg. Banner feels the hunger setting in, and transforms back into the Hulk. Rushing in, Hulk takes the Surfer from the other zombies restraining him, and is rewarded with two energy blasts to the face. Surfer tries to make his escape on his board, with zombies close behind. An even more enraged Hulk leaps at the Surfer and bites his head off. The zombies all scramble for the rest of the Surfer's body. Spider-Man bounds over debris, but is held back by Stark, who needs a lift. Spider-Man complains it hard enough for just him to get around, so a giant-size Pym gives them both a lift. Pym scoops up what's left of the Surfers partially-devoured body and gives it to Stark and Parker. While Cage, Wolverine, and Colonel America rush to catch up, it occurs to Hercules to try and pry the Surfer's head from the downed Hulk's throat. The Hulk comes too and flattens Hercules' head for the trouble. Beast confronts the others over their greed, and (to everyone's surprise) is accidentally incinerated by Colonel America. It seems that by consuming the Surfer, each of the heroes gained a portion of his powers. Pym suggests that they see how the undead taste when they're extra-crispy. Elsewhere in the city, the Black Panther hobbles along with a crutch bandaged to his stump and the Wasp's head under his arm. Wasp keeps begging him for a taste... a finger, anything to alieviate her hunger. The Panther keeps a conversation going, but it's pretty one sided. Eventually T'Challa can take no more: he yells that, even though the virus has somehow kept her alive, the hunger is all in her head. She has no body, can't possibly digest anything, and has nowhere for that food to go. Their bickering is interrupted by Fabian Cortez, who demands that the "monsters tell him where Magneto is. He is soon shocked to see that T'Challa is still alive. Back in Times Square, Pym tosses Thor's burnt corpse on the pile with all the others, having definitively shown that zombies taste horrible no matter how much you cook them. The zombies have gone right back to having no food. Stark's new found ability to fly leads him to believe they should all be able to do it now, meaning they can comb the world for survivors more efficiently. (Plus, they won't have to share. The heroes begin to regret incinerating their comrades, however, Galactus appears before them and attack declaring that they are hungry. | Notes = * This issue had two printings, and thus two covers. The first printing cover was a zombified version of the cover of . The second printing is based on . * Many minor zombies were killed in the fight with the Silver Surfer. The remainder in Times Square were killed by the zombies who managed to receive some portion of the Power Cosmic. The "Final Appearances" section lists only those characters who visibly took a shot to the head, or who left an identifiable body. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}